<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving You Is Only For Me by exolunaticshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248513">Loving You Is Only For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper'>exolunaticshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020, ChanBaek - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, THEY'RE SO SOFT!, confessions!, for Gigi- merry christmas!, gigi's prompt, i hope you enjoyed it!, im not very good at this ;_;, roommates baekyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun’s date ditches him, so Chanyeol decides to show him what it’s like to be treated properly for once. And maybe he falls in love with him a little more along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loving You Is Only For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/gifts">Gigi_Bell</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dearest Gigi,</p>
<p>I loved this prompt- I hope I did it a little bit of justice ;_;<br/>Merry Christmas- I really hope you liked this fic as a little Christmas gift!!</p>
<p>Lots of Love,</p>
<p>Gegi x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are you dressed like that?” Chanyeol asked, staring down at Baekhyun confused.</p>
<p>Baekhyun blushed and fiddled with his blazer “My date, he didn’t...”</p>
<p>Chanyeol watched him trail off uncomfortably, frowning “Why would someone bail on a date with you? Want to get ramen?”</p>
<p>“I... maybe I should wait a little longer- what if they got caught up in traffic or... or... maybe they’re hurt or-”</p>
<p>Chanyeol gently unfurls the smaller’s hand that’s clutching onto his blazer “Or maybe, they thought you’d prefer some ramen rather than some fancy shrimp or whatever it is posh guys get at restaurants”</p>
<p>“He’s not posh or mean, he’s just... likes to spend is cash”</p>
<p>Hearing Baekhyun talk so nicely about someone else- a date- makes Chanyeol’s gut curl- what was it about those sweet words aimed at someone else that struck a nerve with him every time.</p>
<p>It was the same whenever Baekhyun had come back from a date before, always talking about how incredible they were, only for them to leave him in tears and broken hearted only a few weeks later. And Chanyeol was the only one there to pick up the pieces.</p>
<p>That’s why he did it- not because he was head-over-heels in love with his life-long best-friend. And if anyone was to say that he would deny it vehemently.</p>
<p>He was snapped out of his thoughts by Baekhyun’s soft sigh “Yeah, let’s get ramen, I always feel cheered up when we do”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked along the street close to the apartment they shared as roommates, where there were stalls of street food being sold;</p>
<p>“Do you want some snacks too?” Chanyeol chuckles when Baekhyun’s keeps gazing at the delicious rows of food and the striking smells that came along with them.</p>
<p>“Can we... I... I don’t want it to be too expensive?” Baekhyun blushed once again, eyes averting.</p>
<p>“Baek it’s <em>tteokbokki</em>, I don’t think it’s gonna break the bank or anything” The taller chuckled, pulling the other closer to him. “Plus you deserve at least this”</p>
<p>“Thanks Chanyeol” The smaller finally said, beaming up at him through his lashes, eyes curved into crescents “Not just for tonight... for every night. Thanks for being my best friend no matter what”</p>
<p>He tries not to let tears spring to his eyes at the words. Best friend.</p>
<p>“Of course Baek, anything for you- now, my prince, let’s get our ramen” He took Baekhyun’s slim fingers in his act, the smaller laughing along with Chanyeol as he curtsied and bowed to him before they entered the small restaurant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they picked up their dishes they sat outside, watching the stars flickering in the sky, blinking and winking above them in all their silver sparkled glory.</p>
<p>“They’re so pretty” Baekhyun sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest and letting his head rest on Chanyeol’s shoulder;</p>
<p>The taller looked down at him “Beautiful, in fact” but it’s so quiet, Baekhyun doesn’t hear it, a whisper lost along the wind.</p>
<p>“Should we head to the park, I heard you can see the stars a little better over there?” Chanyeol holds out his hand once more and his heart falls, deeper and deeper at the rectangle smile his best friend throws him, hand clasping on to his and squeezing;</p>
<p>“Yes, let’s do that”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that’s when he realises he’s falling. Harder and faster than he’s ever been before.</p>
<p>He’s not picked up Baekhyun’s broken heart previously because there was no one else, he picked up his heart because he wanted to keep it for himself. He had been so ridiculously blind not to see how he truly felt about the smaller.</p>
<p>But now was not the time for any kind of epiphany, now was only the time to take care of Baekhyun, no matter how he felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They settle on clear grass, back resting against the tree and Baekhyun settled against his chest. Chanyeol picked him so fresh flowers which the smaller refuses to let go of, smiling every time he sees them.</p>
<p>“This feels almost like a date” The smaller chuckled, grinning up at Chanyeol.</p>
<p>The taller’s face fell, heart aching so painfully in his chest, scrabbling against his ribcage “B-but it’s not because... we’re just friends, right?”</p>
<p>“Right.” Baekhyun agreed, turning away to look up at the stars, before drawing in a deep breath “Except no, we’re not just friends. We’re Chanyeol and Baekhyun.”</p>
<p>“I... I don’t understand” Chanyeol stared dumbly at the other, mind blurring as a hundred thoughts sped by.</p>
<p>“I mean,” Baekhyun got up to his knees, blinking at the taller “I mean, we’re Chanyeol and Baekhyun. We’ve been together for as long as either of us can remember- I don’t know anyone who’s taken care of me or loved me like you have.”</p>
<p>The taller was frozen to the spot, unbelieving that the words he had dreamt of were leaving the smaller’s mouth “I... uh...w-what?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been stupid going around looking for other people, when my heart has always only ever been with you Chanyeol, you’re the only one for me, I... I know you probably don’t-”</p>
<p>“I do!” Chanyeol nearly screams it in an effort to stop the smaller’s train of thought, wrapping his arms around him to pull him into his chest.</p>
<p>“I do, I... I have for a while.” He muttered “How could I not when you look so beautiful, when you’re so smart and your smile lights up even the darkest of moments. How can I not fall in love when you are the stars, when you mean as much to me as they mean to the night- how can I not want to hold you closer every time?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun leaned forward and pressed a kiss on both of the taller’s cheeks, before squeezing them together and pressing a kiss against his lips- then again and again just to taste the snacks and ramen on his lips.</p>
<p>“You really are the best” He sighed, giggling softly when Chanyeol pouted at him “what? You are- you just have to accept it. You’ve always cleaned up after me, loved me no matter what- and even your confession was better than mine!”</p>
<p>Chanyeol kisses him with ramen-<em>tteokbokki</em> breath until they both are laughing- and Baekhyun doesn’t mind one bit.</p>
<p>The best way to make Byun Baekhyun feel better?</p>
<p>
  <em>Kiss him senseless under the stars.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>~fin</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments!</p>
<p>~exolunaticshipper</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>